Don't Ever Forget
by RedHeaded4Always
Summary: For Firelady101's SWAC contest! Multi-Chap song fic to Demi Lovato's Don't Forget. Chad's POV as he struggles with the hardest time of his life, facing a job he'd never thought he'd have to do alone and holding tight to those he loves. Hurt/Com, Romance
1. Prologue

**AN: So, a bit of a different take on the song Don't Forget, for Firelady101's Sony with a Chance story contest. Each chapter is going to have another verse, you'll have to bare with me, lol. Might be a little different, but I think it suits the concept nicely, though it is a little sad...**

**BTW, this isn't in any way connected to my other SWAC stories, new fic entirely :)**

**I hope you like it!**

I took another deep breath and took my head out of my hands to sit up. My eyes hurt, I was starving, and after running a quick hand through my hair I knew that it was a greasy mess. If only the paparazzi could see me, I'm sure they'd have a field day.

I jumped at the sound of a closing door and despite how tired I was my head snapped around to look in the direction the noise had come from. A man in navy blue scrubs and a cap walked my direction and I stood hastily fiddling with my hands to qualm my nerves.

"Mr. Cooper," The man nodded chastely, and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. "We just finished, and they both made it through well." I exhaled in relief and realized that I had been holding my breath in anticipation. "But there was a point when we ran into some complications." That was when the doctor's emotionless façade broke, and I saw his eyebrows furrow in concern.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, crossing my arms securely across my chest and squeezing my eyes shut.

"It means that although the surgery went well, Sonny's body went through a lot of trauma and her body began shutting down, she's in a stable condition but comatose." I opened my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"So she's not going to wake up." I said blatantly, looking anywhere but the doctor's face; the gray and white tiles on the floor, the cream colored walls, stack of magazines on the waiting room table.

"Many people pull out of comas with minimal permanent damage and recover quickly." He said in a trained reassuring tone.

"That didn't answer my question."

"To be honest there isn't a sure fire way to predict when patients will wake up from a coma. But we have high expectations that you're wife will recover in a timely fashion." He said firmly but a little too chipper for my taste.

"Can I at least see her?" I asked and my voice cracked roughly mid-sentence.

"Of course," He said, and he turned to lead me down the long hall of patient rooms until we came to stop in front of a white door.

"Thanks." I croaked out, wishing that I could pull myself together before I opened the door. What would I find?

"Certainly. Oh, and Mr. Cooper?" He said as my hand hovered at the door knob. "Congratulations."

* * *

><p>That was an hour ago, and now here I was, sitting in a hard plastic chair in a room that smelled strongly of sterilizers, feeling torn into pieces. I was thrilled, I was heart-broken. I was altogether a mess, wishing I could split myself directly down the middle; starting with my arms.<p>

I was holding two hands; one was clammy and hooked onto heavy monitors that insistently beeped every half a second. The other belonged to the tiny child wrapped tightly and laying in the clear plastic bassinet sitting next to my chair. Both hands were shaking, one out of fear and the other out of pride that Sonny and I's newborn son was so beautiful.

"Right Bryce? You're absolutely perfect." I whispered at the sleeping form that was gripping my index finger. I turned my head to look at Sonny and felt my face drop. "You should see him," I said softly and taking in all of the tubes and bandages covering her pale body. "You really should."

But she couldn't. Not right now, and who knows when? Even if she were to open her eyes this instant, how would she react? She could not know who I was, or that we even had this stunning child together. I closed my eyes and saw her face as the ambulance medical team wheeled her through the hallway on a gurney, towards the doubled doored operating room.

"_Chad," She said grimacing and holding my hand as I jogged to keep up with her. "I promise, everything is going to be okay. Just wait." She managed to pull a weak smile from somewhere within her before she was through the doors and out of my sight. All I had managed to answer her with was a slight nod before she had disappeared. _

"Did you forget?" I whispered to her motionless form.

_Did you forget  
>That I was even alive<em>

"You promised me. And you better sure as hell not break it." I said in a mangled voice.

_Did you forget  
>Everything we ever had<em>

"I need you here." I said, right before I broke down and let lose the tears that had been building up in my system ever since we had arrived here earlier this afternoon. I was trembling, and silently letting my eyes blink out all of the pain that was clinging to my heart.

_Did you forget  
>Did you forget<br>About me_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, a bit of a different kind of story for me to write! But I really enjoyed writing it, (it's completely written, chapters 1-8, all I have to do it post...) despite it's glum mood.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I lied. It's not going to be 8 chapters, I think I'm going to make an epilogue too, so that's kind of nine, as long as you are all good...lol. **

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than my usual work, but I assure you they get longer as the story goes. :)**

**Btw, for any of you that didn't guess it already, no I don't own SWAC, or Don't Forget. Obviously.**

I tried to push away the feelings when a nurse came into the room to update both Sonny and Bryce's charts, but the tears wouldn't stop and continued to drain. The nurse put a comforting hand on my shoulder when she stepped over to peek in at the bundle of blankets.

"You really do have a lovely family." She said softly and I nodded, I knew it was true. I had everything I could dream of, all I had thought about ever since I realized how in love I was with Sonny was making her my wife and one day starting a family. And now here she was three years after marrying me, and we had this little blue eyed baby that had been all we had talked about for the last nine months. But it didn't seem real.

_Did you regret  
>Ever standing by my side<em>

I thought back to those memories, the good ones I had, and felt this sense of doubt that maybe she hadn't been as happy with me as I had been with her.

"_Sonny, wake up." I whispered shaking her shoulder. "I've got it."_

"_What?" She mumbled groggily, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the dark of our bedroom._

"_A name." I said brightly, smiling though she couldn't see it. "For the baby."_

"_Okay, what is it?" She said in a tired voice. And now that I thought hard about it, maybe there had been an edge of annoyance there too._

"_Bryce Davon Cooper." I said proudly, barley being able to contain myself._

"_That sounds great." She mumbled, maybe a little dryly._

"_That's all you're going to say about the best name you've ever heard for our son?" I asked mocking incredulities._

"_Yes Chad. I'm tired," She said, rolling over onto her other side before going back to sleep._

And despite the fact that there had been a light laugh added to the end of her sentence, maybe it hadn't been as perfect as I remembered.

_Did you forget  
>What we were feeling inside<em>

_"I love you." She whispered from where her head was resting against my shoulder. "And now you're finally mine forever." She said pulling back and grinning up at me. One of the sincere smiles that only appeared whenever Sonny was around graced my lips as I looked down at her face. Her dark eyes were shining with happy tears and I brushed her white veil back from her glossy hair as we continued to sway slowly to our first dance as husband and wife._

"_You had me from the start." I spoke softly into her ear and I heard her sigh and press her face back against the shoulder of my tuxedo and wrap her arms tighter around my neck. "I'm just lucky to have you to myself." _

Did she have any of those memories anymore?

_Now I'm left to forget  
>About us<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So what say you good man? Or woman I guess, I'm really not certain how many guys are on this site, anyways, do you like it so far? Is it sad? Badly written? Is there an error on line 62? To answer that last question I'm really not sure. But it's YOU that I need to answer the first ones! Pretty please? It would make my dayyyy :) Love you guys.<strong>

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, chapter 3's up. That's six more to go meaning the epilogue will be up by...friday. I promise I'll post everyday because the whole thing is already written up (thank god or nothing would happen to this story, I've got finals all next week :/ ) Not going to be fun. Anyways read away!**

"Hello? This is Chad Cooper, I wanted to check in on my wife in room 207?" I said in a raspy tired voice.

"Oh yes, I was expecting your call Chad. Let me grab Sonny's chart." Came the ever chipper voice of one of the regular night nurses manning the nurses' station. I was placed on hold and yawned while continuing to bounce up and down gently.

"Shhh," I crooned rocking Bryce in my arms as I saw his face contort in a potential cry. "You're okay little man." I balanced the phone in the crook of my neck and adjusted him so that he was upright against my shoulder blade.

"Chad?" The voice said crackling back onto the line.

"Yes?" I said eager but hesitant.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

"Her vitals are still in great condition, fluids, heart rate, everything. But there isn't a change yet." I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I said quieter.

"You're welcome dear. Give that baby a hug for me." She said in a sympathetic tone.

"I will." I hung up and dropped the phone onto my bed where I was standing by.

"Did you hear that buddy? Mrs. Ginny has a hug for you." I cooed holding Bryce a little tighter and squeezing my eyes shut. "And mommy is doing fine."

_We were once so strong_

"We'll go see mommy again tomorrow, alright? You just need to go to sleep." I glanced at the clock that told me it was almost midnight. "You just need to go to sleep." I said softer and stroking his head that was covered with downy baby hair.

I gave him a couple more minutes of rocking before walking to the baby crib against the wall and laying him down gently.

"I love you Bryce." I whispered before straightening and stretching out my back. I strode back over to my bed before falling down on it still clothed and putting my hands over my face. "God Sonny, I need you back." I said in a strained voice.

_Our love is like a song_

The alarm blared and switched to the radio playing some sort of early morning jazz. I rolled over and looked at the red digital numbers. 7:00 am. I rolled over and reached for the calendar waiting on my bedside table, picking up the pen beside it and crossing off today's date before counting up all the x's on the calendar.

"Nine days." I whispered to myself, but I wasn't given enough time to let myself cry because a whimper came from the crib. "I'm coming." I groaned pushing myself up and off of my rumpled bed sheets. I busied myself with changing, feeding and calming Bryce, hoping to shake off the bad feelings I get every morning. But it's impossible.

_You can't forget it_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I know, another lamely short chapter. If you've read my other stories Where We Belong and The Chances of Happening, you'll probably think this is super out of characteristic for me. And the thing is, well, it is. I've never really written a sad story before, and thought I might as well try it out. And even though these few chapters have been well under 1,000 words I promise there are some longer ones on the way! Btw, what do you think of spreading out the song fic like this? I've never actaully written a song fic either, but saw the contest and thought I'd give it a shot lol. Back on topic, does it bug you that it's verse by verse? Is it not easy to follow? And does the story I have going on connect to it well enough? (that is my biggest concern) And on that note, thanks for reading? Please leave a review? Thank you! :)<strong>

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	4. Chapter 3

"You know everybody says he's got your freckles. You know the light ones on your nose?" I smiled down at Bryce who was sleeping soundly in my arms before glancing up at Sonny in her hospital bed. "His hair is getting a little darker too, not quite brown, just a darker blonde I think." Bryce wiggled around in the blanket he was wrapped in and made a quiet noise before sticking his hand in his mouth. "But you won the eye contest." And I thought back.

"_They're going to be blue." Sonny said firmly and rubbing a hand over her protruding stomach._

"_No way, he's going to have big doe eyes like you." I laughed placing my hand on top of her's lightly. _

"_That's not going to happen. Just watch, I'm going to end up with two blonde haired blue eyed men in my life." She smiled looking up at me from under her lashes, and I couldn't help up lean down and press my lips against her own. Just then I felt a ricochet from under my hand and I jumped. Sonny laughed brightly, "See? That's him agreeing with me."_

"You were right." I took Sonny's hand and smiled despite the feeling I had that she probably couldn't hear me.

_So now I guess  
>This is where we have to stand<em>

"Oh, Chad honey," I looked up and saw Sonny's mom walk into the room with a stressed look creasing her face. I stood up and angled myself so that I could give her a hug without squishing Bryce between us, and took gratitude in the human contact. Even though I was surrounded by doctors, nurses, and Bryce and Sonny almost all day, I still constantly felt alone. "How long have you been here?" She asked pulling away and looking at me with worry.

"Since eight this morning." I said hoarse.

"Sweetheart, you need to walk around, we both know these chairs aren't comfortable; and sitting here for nine hours straight can't be good for you. Have you eaten anything today? You look so run down," She rambled, having turned to fussing over me in order to deal with the fact that her daughter was lying silently in a hospital room.

"I am. But I'm fine." I insisted, though her eyes narrowed picking up on the tremor deeply resided in everything I say.

"Let me take my beautiful grandson, and you can stretch your legs and go on a walk around outside." She stretched out her arms and took Bryce carefully while smiling down at him. "Oh my goodness you are just the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Yes you are," She crooned down at him while turning away from me and sitting in my chair.

So I took Connie's advice and let myself out of the room and the hospital, allowing my feet to carry me where ever they deemed right. And let my brain rid in the passenger seat, avoiding all of the doubts and worries to be overridden by importance by taking in everything that was surrounding me instead. The traffic whizzing by, the fresh puddles on the sidewalk. How the fall weather was obviously settling in and chilling my hands and face. But thought's still managed to surface themselves.

_Did you regret  
>Ever holding my hand<br>_

"_Shit, I forgot my purse." Sonny said frowning and letting her brown eyebrows crease._

"_You know, you really need to kick that swearing habit before the baby comes." I laughed watching her turn and begin back up the staircase toward our bedroom on the second floor of our house. But as I watched her slowly make her way up and the steps, a feeling of dread and anxiety made my heart skip a beat. "Sonny, I can go get it, just wait-"_

"_No, Chad I've got it. I'm pregnant, not paralyzed." She snapped, obviously not pleased with my recent tendency of offering to do everything for her. _

"_But Sonny, you really shouldn't be over exerting yourself in your-"I began._

"_In your condition, yeah I know." She mocked sarcastically, she disappeared upstairs and I waited at the bottom of the steps for her to come back with her purse. When she came back into view with the black bag in her hand she began lecturing me again. "But this is just a staircase. Not a treadmill or an uphill marathon. So like I said, I'm going to be fi-"But she didn't finish her sentence, because at that moment as she stepped up her foot caught on the hardwood and she slipped. My breath caught in my throat and even thought I felt myself running forward she continued to fall forward, tumbling step over step until she came to the wider landing where the stairs turned a corner._

"_Oh my god, Sonny," I screamed out, reaching her just as she stopped her momentum. But the damage was done._

"_Chad," She panted out, clutching her round stomach, face strained in pain. "You need to call an ambulance." She gasped out. I placed my hand on her head that was already matting her long hair with blood. "I'm sorry." She whispered clenching her eyes closed before going unconscious as my shaky hands fumbled with my cell phone._

"It's all my fault." I sobbed out, trembling with my back against a solid brick wall, on some street somewhere. "I'm the one who's sorry."

_Never again  
>Please don't forget<br>Don't forget_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So now you know HOW this whole accident happened. Not a pretty picture I don't think, : And see? This chapter was around 950 words, so yes the amount of story in each one IS going up lol. I really hope you guys all like it. Leave me a review and I will love you forever :)**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Next up, chapter 4! lol**

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of him for a few days? Let you rest up and have a little time to yourself?" Connie asked when I came back.

"No, I've got everything under control. We don't live far now that I'm renting an apartment closer by, we can come and see Sonny every day, I've got him taken care of, and I'm doing fine. Thank you though." I added, not wanting to hurt her feelings but honestly getting annoyed with her constantly telling me that I needed time to myself, because if I had any time to sit down completely alone I knew I would lose it again.

"Well, you can always take me up on that offer later. Love you all," She said hugging me and handing Bryce back before squeezing Sonny's hand and leaving. I took my usual chair next to her bed and settled myself back down, taking one of her hands in my own and lacing my fingers between her's.

_We had it all  
>We were just about to fall<em>

"_Sonny Monroe!"_

"_Chad Dylan Cooper!"_

"_Can we get a comment?"_

"_Is it true you're having triplets?"_

"_When are you due?"_

"_Boy or Girl?"_

"_Sorry, we're really in a rush," I waved off the cameras and reporters and let Sonny into the black limousine._

"_You'd think the world was ending." Sonny giggled as I climbed in to sit next to her in the back seat and the driver started the engine. "We're having a baby, and people have babies all the time."_

"_But other people don't have _our_ baby. And this baby is a powerhouse in the making." I grinned placing my hand on Sonny's small baby bump._

"_Come on Chad, that's ridiculous." She said swatting away my hand and glaring at me._

"_It's not! It's the Baby Channy!" I laughed as she rolled her dark eyes and shook out her curls. "First we shocked them with us dating, then we got married, and now we are personally taking down the media with our baby. They're going to love the mini Channy." I smirked._

"_They're never going to love it as much as we do." She said seriously, and I let my face soften._

"_Of course not. That would be physically impossible."_

_Even more in love  
>Than we were before<em>

I held Bryce close and left the hospital quickly with my head down, anticipating the handful of reporters that seemed to not have any other life but to stand around waiting for me to show up.

"Chad! Chad!"

"Can you elaborate on Sonny's condition?"

"Is she going to pull through this?"

"Let's see the baby smile for the camera!"

Bryce started to fuss and I paced a hand over his face protectively shielding him from the flashing lights, and continuing my way to the car with a hardened expression. The worker who was arranged to bring my car around to the front of the hospital for me held out the keys and I thanked him before opening the back door and strapping Bryce into his car seat securely.

"Please Mr. Cooper, you must have some comment! Is she dying?" I flinched at the statement and made a point to turn my head and glare menacingly in the camera man's direction.

"Can you just back off? I need space, away from you, and so does my son." I stood up straight and kept a stony expression. "Because if you don't, then I'm going to have even more issues with you than I already do." I clenched my fists making my knuckles crack and smirked grimly when the man's eyes darted down to my hands at the noise. "And we don't want that do we?" I certainly didn't have to ask twice because the guy slowly backed away and then took off so fast the backwards baseball cap he had been wearing flew off his otherwise bald head. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile before I walked around the black vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat.

As the engine revved, I craned my neck to see Bryce in his car seat, meeting his wide eyes in the mirror set on the back of the normal seat so that I could always know what he was up to while facing backwards in the awkward newborn carriers.

"Don't worry little man. Daddy's got everything under control." While driving out of the hospital parking lot a thought struck me that produced the first real laugh I've let out it what seemed like forever. "Except, mommy isn't going to be happy about this, so let's make it our little secret, okay?"

_I won't forget  
>I won't forget<br>About us_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so finals start for me today, and you know what would make me really happy? If I got a review or two to cheer me up when I got home. Please and thank you? :)<strong>

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: And, yet another sad chapter. What will we do? lol**

"Bryce, please…" I pleaded with him as I struggled to keep him bouncing and screw on the top of his baby bottle. But he paid no attention to my complications, and continued to let loose loud high pitched screeches. "I know you're unhappy," I complained. "But I'm seriously trying my best alright? You've just got to have a little patience with me."

I'd gone without sleep for eighteen hours now, and it wasn't looking like that would change for me anytime soon. If he wasn't hungry, it was his diaper. If it wasn't his diaper, he was too cranky to go to sleep. If it wasn't crankiness, he was colicky. The list went on and on as I felt like I was falling deeper into a hole that I was digging for myself.

"Alright, try this." I said holding out the bottle and placing the nub in front of his lips. His eyes which had stayed the same blue shade as mine were flickered up to meet mine from where he was lying in my arms. He opened his mouth tentatively and suckled for a moment. "That's right," I cooed leaning against the small kitchen counter of our apartment. But I spoke too soon because he quickly scrunched up his face and shoved the bottle away with two tiny fists before scratching out again.

"I know," I groaned closing my eyes and tilting my head up towards the ceiling while he flailed his limbs in frustration. "I feel the same way."

But somewhere we went wrong

I tried to think clearly through the piercing screams that somehow came from the tiny lungs of a two and a half week old baby, and my mind conjured up a memory.

"_You know, I don't care that all of these classes talk about how tired and frustrating being a new parent is." Sonny said thoughtfully, holding my hand as we exited the community center that was offering classes for expecting parents._

"_Really? All the warnings about not showering for weeks on end doesn't worry you?" I asked skeptically._

"_Well, actually that fact did worry me a bit. But, I'm actually excited for getting up late at night." I stopped in my tracks and just stared at her wide eyed. "Come on Chad, don't give me that look." She laughed._

"_You're excited for getting up at 2 am to feed and change a tiny wailing creature?" I asked, trying to make it sound like the strangest thing in the world._

"_No, but I am looking forward to waking up when it's just me and the sunrise, and lovingly care for our child." She said grinning._

"_How is it that you managed to make changing a diaper sound appealing and romantic?" I laughed in disbelief taking back her hand and walking towards the parking lot once again._

"_Oh you know, I'm just good at these things." She winked. "And wait and see, I have a feeling that you're going to be hovering right next to me." She squeezed my hand reassuringly when I swallowed the lump that had just formed in my throat. "We're going to make a great team."_

_We were once so strong_

"See? That's mommy, and that's you." I said pointing to a picture of Sonny smiling and waving from a towel on the beach while placing a loving hand over her then recently swollen belly. Bryce of course didn't respond unless you counted the slow blink of his thick lashes. "And that's your baby shower."

I flipped the glossy page of the scrapbook and smiled. "That cake was all for you." I placed my finger on the picture of Sonny holding out a giant piece of double chocolate cake decorated in baby blue frosting. Bryce slapped down a wet hand on the page and laughed from his spot leaning in my lap. "Ah ah, careful," I warned gently picking up the slobbery hand and wiping it off on my jeans. He let out a gurgle of happiness and I couldn't help but smiling lovingly down at him.

"Yeah, you're real glad Aunt Lucy and Tawni worked so hard on this for you aren't you? Just so you could get you're grubby little hands on it." I tickled his stomach playfully causing him to babble out a laugh. "You have no idea how long it took them and grandma to get all these pictures together do you?" I leaned down and planted a big kiss on his forehead before turning the page again.

"That's mommy playing you a song." I explained, letting my eyes wander over the photographs of Sonny sitting on various places around our old house with a guitar in hand strumming away. Sometimes aware of the camera and smiling at the lens, but other times trapped in a candid moment with a look of concentration creasing her brow. "She would just sit there for hours plucking away and making up words as she went along." I smiled at the memories of her singing while I leaned against a doorway listening until she would turn around and catch me eavesdropping.

"_Go away!" She complained throwing a pillow in my direction and I ducked as it sailed over my head._

"_Hey! This is my house too!" I complained grinning cheekily. "Besides, I like listening to you."_

"_But it's all nonsense you know, it's not any good and I'm certain you have better things to do, like, oh I don't know, put together a crib maybe?" I scoffed while she smirked._

"_Fine," I complained stalking off._

"_Good!" She called after me laughing and striking a chord playfully._

"She really loves you, you know that right?" I said closing the book carefully.

_Our love is like a song_

I laid back, eyes closed and hands placed palms down over my lids.

"Breathe." I mumbled as a reminder to myself, taking slow methodic breaths of air. It was quiet and dark in my room and I tried to just let the stillness swallow me up. But instead it just reminded me of all the nights that weren't quiet, all the nights I wasn't alone.

"_Chad, are you asleep?" She whispered leaning over into my ear._

"_Apparently not," I grumbled but smiled in the faint light coming from the lamp beside our bed._

"_Good," She said rolling back over and lying on her back._

"_What that's it?" I asked propping myself up on one elbow and blinking in the dimness._

"_Yeah, I'm too uncomfortable to sleep, so I didn't think you should get to." She said glancing at me from the corner of her eyes._

"_You're kidding me. That's really the reason you had to wake me up?" I laughed, catching her off guard._

"_You aren't mad?" She asked slowly sitting up herself and leaning with her back against the headboard and her hand resting on her stomach._

"_No, should I be?" I raised my eyebrows smugly._

"_Yes! The whole reason I woke you up was to get a little enjoyment out of your reaction!" She glared at me. "But you just had to ruin that didn't you?"_

"_Oh yeah Sonny, my goal in life is foil all of your plans." I rolled my eyes and laid back down._

"_Obviously." She grumbled switching off her lamp and throwing the room into darkness. I felt the bed shift as she settled down next to me."Chad?"_

"_Are you really going to try this again?" I asked apprehensively. _

"_No," She said softly through a smile that couldn't be seen but was evident in her tone. I turned on my side so that I was facing her body and wrapped an arm around her to pull her snuggly against me. "But I do love you," She whispered._

"_I always love you. Even when you bug me," I grinned into the dark and placing a chaste kiss on her lips._

"Why is everything so hard?" I asked my ceiling, or maybe it was the sky. Sometimes it seemed I talked to anything that would listen, but there was one person that I would give anything to have another conversation with, hell even a cheesy one liner joke would suffice. That's how bad I hurt.

_You can't forget it_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good grief. Can I just say that finals suck? Seriously, I have at least one test everyday this week, and more than one test on at least two days. Not a pretty picture. At all. Anyone else feel my pain?<strong>

**BTW, did anyone watch the So Random! season premire? I did, it was alright, funny and all that, although I didn't have a clue who that musical guest was, thought he might be Justin Beiber's younger cousin... And I was still sad that there isn't a real plot because there is no Sonny. Anyone know if their going to come up with a reason for that or not? Like is she "busy" with something else? Plus, when they were all "here's our new cast mate, Chad Dylan Cooper!" it was cute and all, but in all honesty, Chad would probably never do that. Yeah, he's on calm terms with them (or at least was at the end of last season) but really? Join the cast? Really? Well, that's just me being picky? What say you? Review? lol, rhymes...**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Alright, next post!**

"You know, I think you'd be really impressed that I figured out how to put this thing on." I explained to Sonny. Bryce was securely strapped into the newborn front pack that was wrapped around my shoulders. "It might have taken half an hour to put on, but it really was no big deal." Bryce glanced up at me and grinned before smacking me on the chin with a chubby fist. "Okay, fine, I lied." I admitted. "It took me an hour, and I had to call the company for instructions." I smiled down at the cherub face with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Sonny you really are lucky that you've got this guy here keeping me in line."

I tickled Bryce's onesie covered stomach before gently kissing the top of the soft spot on the crown of his head.

"Although I wouldn't mind if it was you doing that job." I sighed reaching out my hand to grasp her's.

But out of nowhere some erratic alarm went off.

_Somewhere we went wrong  
><em>

"What the hell." I mumbled searching the room for the source of the noise. There were so many flashing lights and machines that I didn't even know where to start. "Nurse!" I called out and heard light footsteps come jogging down the hall.

"I heard." Said the middle aged women who appeared in the room. She darted around, her eyes flickering to hover for a moment on each machine checking the data with what was on Sonny's chart. She pressed a button onto the pager clipped to her hip and within the minute another nurse and a doctor joined us in the now crowed room.

The second nurse began poking and prodding Sonny, checking pulses and heartbeats with a stethoscope, while the first nurse and the doctor chattered so quickly that I didn't catch a single word.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked desperately, and with all the commotion in the room the tension quickly spread to Bryce and he began to fuss.

"Mr. Cooper, we need to ask you to leave," The first nurse said stepping towards me and ushering me back a step.

"What? No, I want to know what's happening." I said urgently, peering over the older woman's shoulder at the hospital bed.

"I can have someone come and update you as soon as we know for sure. But right now the best thing is to leave the room so that we can-"

"No! That's my wife, I need to be here." I said defiantly trying to side step the nurse who continued to block my way. "Please, can you just tell me something?" I begged, my patience wearing thin and the desperation, fear and anxiety ebbing from my words. The nurse sighed glancing back quickly.

"All I can tell you for sure right now, is that Sonny's breathing is becoming irregular. Up until now she was fine doing it on her own, but now she isn't getting enough oxygen and it's affecting her heart." I suddenly felt numb and allowed the nurse to lead me outside the hospital room and close the door behind me.

_We were once so strong_

"_Have I ever told you that doctor's clinics creep me out?" I asked Sonny when she walked out of the exam room. I had been sitting in our general doctor's waiting room reading a people magazine._

"_You have actually, repeatedly." She smiled sweetly, and something glinted in her eyes._

"_What is it?" I asked standing up worriedly, searching her face for some clue as to what was up._

"_Nothing, just a usual check up," She said quickly, taking my hand and leading me out the doctor's office._

"_That was such a bad lie."I said accusingly._

"_I still don't see why you don't like the doctors'." She said changing the subject, I wanted to press her for information, but like usual it was her way or no way at all._

"_Because everyone who goes in there is sick. Same reason I don't like hospitals." I said shaking at the chill that ran down my back._

"_That's not true. I'm not sick." She said as we reached our car._

"_Well, I'm not so sure about that. Seeing as you won't tell me anything." I pouted opening the passenger door for her._

"_I'm not sick." She insisted once I was sitting in the driver's seat and the car was started._

"_That still doesn't tell me anything," I sing-songed pulling out of our parking spot._

"_Fine. You really want to know what the doctor told me?" She said annoyed and glaring dangerously._

"_Yeah, I really do." I snapped._

"_I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby." I slammed on the breaks and looked at her in shock._

"_You're-"_

"_Yep."_

"_And we're-"_

"_Uhuh." I stared straight ahead feeling like m tongue had swelled up leaving me incapable of speech._

"_Surprise!" She said mocking my sing-song voice and laughing through her bright smile._

_Our love is like a song_

"Chad? What's going on?" Connie's voice sounded worried on the other line.

"I don't know! She was fine and then an alarm went off and they made me leave the room! And they won't explain anything to me-" I said in frustration.

"Sweetheart, I know you're stressed but you have to stay as calm as possible and keep a clear head. It sounds impossible, I know. But it's really the best you can do for you, or Bryce or Sonny." She paused before adding, "Do you need me to come in?" In a fearful tone.

"You're right. And no, it's fine. I'll call you if I get any news." I said shakily and doubtful of even my own words.

"If you're sure." She said skeptically.

"I am. Thanks though." I snapped my cell phone shut and looked up as a doctor strode up to me. Bryce was out of the pack and sitting firmly on my hip playing with my hand as the doctor attempted to smile and squeezed his sock covered foot.

"Hey there little guy."

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" I asked impatient.

"Of course Mr. Cooper. Up until now your wife's vitals had all been completely stable, but what happened just now was unpredicted, and could have been due to her have being here for such an extended amount of time. Nine weeks?" He said glancing down at his clipboard to check.

"Nine weeks and three days." I said quickly, having remembered checking and counting all the x's on the calendar this morning. "Please tell me it's going to be okay." I pleaded, glancing down at Bryce's face.

"There is always a chance that everything will be, don't give up on that. But, I don't have good news."

_You can't forget it  
>At all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gasp! What could he being going to say? ANy guesses? Any at all? Yes? No? Review? :)<strong>

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Have I mentioned that theres mild language in this story No? Well, there is...**

"Excuse me sir? Could you quiet your baby?" I looked up and saw an older looking woman with graying hair and beady eyes looking at me with disgust from across the waiting room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I enjoy listening to crying babies so I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary." I snapped bringing up my head from where it had been resting in my hands. The women looked taken aback and looked away. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

Honestly, I'm not sure I _could_ get Bryce to quiet down. I'd been trying for the last hour, and had run out of ideas. At the moment I was resorting to rocking him with my foot while he was strapped into the carrier portion of the baby car seat.

"Chad?" Connie's voice said from the waiting room entrance and I sighed in relief. She rushed over when she saw us and quickly bent down to unbuckle Bryce and hold him tight in her arms. "Is there any more news?" I shook my head, having told her everything the doctor had said to me when I had called her half an hour ago, begging for help. She pursed her lips and looked down at the blue eyed screaming machine in her arms. "How about you and I go to the cafeteria for a little bit, huh? Let's go on a trip with grandma." She cooed soothingly, picking up the navy blue diaper bag and walking away.

I hated to see them walk off, mostly because I realized really quickly that I didn't have anyone left. Especially the old hag who was shooting daggers in my direction, but I could really care less. I had felt so alone and lost these past months, it had been 65 days since I had last been able to look into Sonny's eyes, see her smile, or speak with her. That might not seem like the biggest number, but when the doctors stop coming by the hospital room every half an hour, and realize that even they have begun to lose hope, all of your optimism just begins to ebb away.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I jumped in my chair startled by the doctor who had come to update me.

"We just closed up. We were able to stop the bleed in her abdomen, but she still hasn't shown any sigh of coming to. She's hooked up to a ventilator and back in her room now, if you'd like to go sit with her." He said gesturing down the hallway. I nodded.

"Yeah, I will." I answered without thanking him, and stood up collecting the empty car seat to take with me.

When I got to the room I cringed at the sight of Sonny lying there with a huge tube coming out of her mouth, essentially breathing for her, and keeping her alive. I sat down at the edge of the white bed and took her cold hand, rubbing it between mine and trying to warm it up.

"You know, at first I was so sure you were going to be up and back to normal within at the most a week." I confessed watching the blankets on top of her chest rise and fall as the ventilator pulled oxygen into her. "But now," I trailed off, feeling horrible shame for showing any doubt that Sonny would pull out of this situation. "Don't get me wrong. I pray that you're just going to flicker open your eyes and tell me that everything is going to be fine." I squeezed her hand, mostly to reassure myself other than her. "But I feel like it's getting less and less likely every day." I choked out, and a fat tear fell staining the crisp sheets.

"And then you go and try to die on me." I said, feeling a different emotion other than sadness consume me. "Why would you do that? You know how hard I'm fighting for you, you have to! All I need is for you to fight too," I was trembling as I spat out the words. I felt so angry, with myself, and even her. "Why can't you just wake up!" I hissed venomously. "If not for me, then at least for Bryce. He needs you too you know." I dropped my voice down an octave.

"I can't do this on my own. You don't know how hard it is," I grimaced at the truth of the words.

_And at last  
>All the pictures have been burned<em>

"I'm doing the best I can. But that's not going to be enough for long." I cried softly, feeling like I was drowning in my own angry tears. "How could you do this to me?"

There it was. The blame. And finally, the old CDC is back, the one who's bitter and mean and altogether an egotistical maniac. The one that no one really loves, who only one person could change. And now that person was lying before me with machines keeping her breathing on her own. To be honest it felt good to think that I could place all the blame on her, to believe that it was her fault that she wasn't waking up. She should try harder, because obviously she wasn't trying hard enough to open her eyes. And how difficult could that be?

I could go on telling myself that I did all I could but ultimately it was her issue if she couldn't breathe or sit up. I could pick up her picture and crumple it, tearing it into a million pieces and tossing it in the trash. Maybe she didn't love me enough to want to come back. But whatever, that's her problem; it didn't have to be mine.

_And all the past  
>Is just a lesson that we've learned<em>

But that's when the shock of everything hits me. I am a completely selfish, immature, worthless person. And somehow Sonny was able to get over that and change me entirely. If Sonny could see me thinking like this I wouldn't blame her if she asked for a divorce. I wasn't seventeen anymore, I wasn't the lusty heartthrob of every girl's teenage dream. I was ten years older, three years a husband, and a father of a mere couple of months. I wasn't supposed to think about myself first, I was supposed to sacrifice everything for the two people who made my life complete.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered pressing her hand to my lips and holding it there. "I'm lost, but that's no excuse. I'm going to take care of everything. You and Bryce. We're a family, and we always will be. I love you both more than anything," I closed my eyes trying to compose myself and qualm the tremor that was still shaking its way through my hands.

_I won't forget  
>I won't forget us<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I got a bunch of reviews yesterday, which made me so very happy :) (hint hint...) I've got a bajillion more tests to do for finals, and I'm not tooo thrilled about that, so it would SERIOUSLY make my day if you reviewed, saying, i don't know, something completely random, telling me a story in which I'm a princess, or explaining to me how I truely am the coolest person ever :) Haha, you don't really have to do that, unless you want to... ;) Btw, every reviewer will be given a magic genie and one wish. Make it good...<strong>

**Anyways, only a couple more chapters left. And then this sad little story is over. Sadface. **

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Okay, so this is the last real chapter of this story and it's the longest, by like 2,000 words, yay! haha :) I might do an epilogue if I'm asked nicely, but who knows, I might be too sad from this story to ever think about writing ever agian (lol, COMPLETE lie). Well, on with the show!**

**BTW, disclaimer, big shocker here, I don't own sonny with a chance. But, I do happen to own Bryce. What a lucky person I am... :P**

* * *

><p>"I know this isn't what anyone wants to hear. But you may want to consider the possibility of taking her off of the life support ventilator." The doctor said slowly, meeting my eyes with a tentative stare.<p>

"What?" I asked the doctor with an astounded expression. I was sitting on the floor on a blanket with Bryce, watching him fiddle with a rattling stuffed animal and try to roll from his stomach onto his back.

"She isn't showing strong brain functions, and there is really nothing we can do to help solve that problem. Usually this would occur because of age, but as we both know Sonny is still young, which leads me to believe that she isn't responding because of the length of time she's been comatose." I felt my jaw drop at his words and blinked slowly taken aback.

"But it's only been three months. I know people who come to visit their family members on this ward who have been here years." What I didn't mention was that there were also the families who left the hospital with tears having said their last good-byes.

"This is true, but the facts remain that she is showing very little function at all." He said in a firm voice, making me think that he had maybe been on duty too long and just wanted to get away.

"She's strong." I said, maybe to comfort myself more than to convince that doctor as I dropped my gaze and instead focused on Bryce clap his hands and squish his Rattle Bear between them before looking back at me and laughing. "Good job buddy," I said softly.

"I know it's a difficult thing to grasp, and it could take a little time to come to terms with. I'm going to send the papers home with you to look over before you make your decision, which I'm sure, will be for the best." I nodded silently as the doctor sighed and walked out of the room.

He wanted me to pull the plug? Just let her heart stop beating and move on? No, of course that wasn't what he was suggesting, but the thought still stung. There was no way I could move on. If she wasn't here it would just become Bryce and I. I reached out and pulled Bryce up and close to my chest. I nuzzled my face into the soft skin on his neck and breathed in the sweet baby smell while he gurgled a laugh, taking the situation much lighter than I was.

What would he do without a mom? Sure he still hadn't really had one yet, but I hadn't thought ahead at the prospect of him not ever coming home from school to be greeted by her bright smile and a loving hug.

Later that night I sat at the kitchen table in Bryce and I's small apartment browsing the internet and scanning the pages of paper work the doctor had given me. The lights were dim and all I could hear was soft static coming from the baby monitor. I ran a hand through my hair for the thousandth time and sighed in frustration.

"What the hell am I going to do?"

_But somewhere we went wrong_

"We'll give you some time alone." I stiffly acknowledged the nurse as she let herself out of the room and wrapped one of my arms tighter around Bryce's waist while he bounced around sitting on my lap. I reached forward with the other and took hold of Sonny's left hand and just caressing it in my own.

In the past week so many people had passed through this room, tear streaked with good-byes and I love you's bubbling off their lips. Now it was my turn, and I felt about ready to shatter. If I hadn't already.

I had promised I wouldn't cry, but felt no shame in it as tear after wet tear dropped from my eyes and landed on my pant leg. I wouldn't be surprised if Bryce began to think that crying was a normal thing for someone to do every day, it had certainly been true enough thus far in his life.

Bryce unsteadily lunged forward and patted his hands on top of Sonny and I's intertwined ones giggling to himself at his fun new game. I felt a stab of pain realizing that the moments Bryce got to spend with Sonny were few as it was, but eventually he would forget them as he grew. He would have no recollection of this room, or her face, as gaunt and palled as it was. Wouldn't be able to look back on the brief moments when he would pause and look curiously at Sonny lying in bed. He didn't know that he needed to say goodbye, although he never even got to say hello. Neither of them did. And they never would.

"Bryce, do you know how much your mommy loves you?" I said into his ear, and he whipped his head around to look at me, his hands remaining on top of my own. "She was so happy when she found out you were coming, she called all her friends; Aunt Tawni and Lucy, and we both called our parents and told them that they were going to be grandparents." His eyes remained locked on mine, eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if trying to follow my every word. I only wished he could. "And when we got to see you for the first time on the ultrasound, she started crying and laughing at the same time. She took such good care of you, ate everything the doctor said, and followed your every craving order. Which she wasn't always happy about, especially because she hates strawberry ice-cream and that seemed to be the only thing you could think about." I laughed at the memory.

"_You have got to be kidding me," She groaned from the lawn chair she was resting in by the pool._

"_What?" I asked pulling myself up a bit and resting over the edge still dripping wet. She gave me _the look_ and I laughed immediately._

"_Really? Again? I think this kid might drive you crazy if he keeps demanding food you despise." I clambered up and out of the pool rubbing my wet hair with a towel quickly and walking in her direction. "But I'll go get you your strawberry ice-cream like the loving husband that I am." I placed a quick kiss on her cheek while she pouted, suppressing a smile._

"And she religiously tried to educate you musically." I back for a moment grinning.

"_What are you doing?" I asked hesitantly walking into our bedroom to find Sonny lounging on our bed with headphones pressed to her stomach._

"_Introducing our child to the wonders of Beethoven," She said reading out of the parenting book in her hands before looking up and grinning. "It's supposed to stimulate his brain and lead to a higher level of focus later in life."_

"_As long as it's not the 'Your Baby Can Read' nonsense I'm fine with it." I chuckled, laying down across the bed and placing my ear to her belly. "Wow."_

"_What? What is it?" She asked curiously._

"_I think you bored him to sleep." I said pulling away and smirking._

"_Shut up, he's going to thank me for helping him become so smart someday, and I'm going to take all the credit." She said smacking me lightly on the back of my head._

"_What ever you say dearest," I sang out in a high pitched voice before shoving myself up and off the bed so she couldn't hit me again._

"She loves you so much." I clenched my eyes shut and placed a tender kiss into his darkening blonde hair.

_Our love is like a song_

"I'm going to take good care of him. I promise that on top of everything else." I said looking at Sonny's passive face. Bryce joined Sonny and I's parents out it the waiting room after he had sat here quietly playing with Sonny's hand for half an hour. At that point he began to fuss and I had taken him into the other room. "He's going to be fine. We both will, I just wish you were going to be there too." I bit my lip, waiting for more tears to spring forth, but nothing happened. My eyes didn't become glassy, and I didn't get that irritable feeling way back behind them that told me when I was about to lose it. I was all cried out, and all I could do was tremble in anxiety.

"I'm sorry I've put you through so much grief. Both before and after all this happened." I fidgeted with her fingers gently. "I only ever teased you for the fun of it, even when we were young. You were the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and you made me feel so self conscious that the only things I could get to come out of my mouth were stupid.

"You were honestly the best thing that's happened to me. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't gotten me to change my ways from being a pig headed idiot. And I will never be able to tell you how much I love you." I breathed out slowly and cleared my throat.

"I'm going to miss you so much. You are the most beautiful person I have ever known, both outside and in. I wish you noticed how easily you lit up a room. All you had to do was walk in and it would suddenly feel ten times brighter. And god, when you laughed nobody else could help but laugh with you." That was the truest fact in the world.

"If I could take your place you know I would." I spoke softly. "You deserve to be here more than anyone I know. Bryce should be able to know you and how brilliant of a person his mom is. I pray to god that he'll turn out like you." I smiled sadly. "The world can't go without someone with a personality as bright and sunny as yours." I thought back quietly.

"Do you remember our wedding night? When we had to sleep on the plane because our flight to London got delayed so long?"

"_I'm sorry this isn't quite the romantic hotel suite I promised you." I said sheepishly, adjusting myself in the first class seat. _

"_Shush. I don't mind it as long as it's you sitting next to me." She said, and I swear her face was glowing in the dark plane cabin._

"_You're too nice." I said laughing and leaning down to kiss her lightly. _

"_So I've been told." She said dryly sticking her tongue out at me and narrowing her chocolate eyes playfully. She snuggled deeper into the crook of my arm and sighed contently. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and waist tightly, and leaned my cheek against her brown curled hair._

"_I promise, I'm never going to let you go." I purred into her ear. _

"_Good, because I don't ever want you to." She said tilting her head up and kissing me warmly before settling back down and dozing off for the rest of the flight._

"I'm sorry that I'm breaking a promise." I said hoarsely not feeling like I was getting enough air into my lungs and having to take a couple deep breaths. "But I don't know what else to do. I don't know if you'd want to live like an empty shell, or if you'd be lying there and telling me to hurry up." I laid my head down by her's, putting my hand gingerly in her hair and closing my eyes, pretending that nothing was wrong and it was just a normal day.

"I wish you could tell me what to do."

_But you won't sing along_

Bryce was back in my arms, and the two of us were perched on the edge of the hospital bed, my hand securely clenching onto Sonny's.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked, and I hesitated. My eyes flickered from her face to Bryce's and back again, letting all the worries that had been raging in my head pass through my thoughts once again.

He's never going to know her.

He's not going to have a mother.

She's never going to kiss him, hug him, or laugh with him.

She never even got to hold him.

Not even once.

And now she never will.

The media is going to be all over us.

It's only been 94 days.

She's never going to say 'I love you' again.

But I shoved them back roughly, Sonny was a happy person, and she hated it when anyone felt otherwise. She had constantly made it her mission to keep everyone she knew and loved cheerful and eager for life. That's what she'd want for Bryce and I. I had to be strong, I was Sonny's husband, and Bryce's father and it was my job to take care of them and do what's best.

I thought hard; unplugging the machine was letting her go, letting her free. As soon as the machine was off then she would be left to her own devices, her heart would quiet, and then be at peace. And I knew, absolutely _knew_ that Sonny wouldn't be gone. If she left this earth, she would go straight up to god, and he would be so lucky to have her with him. She would watch over the two of us, she would take care of Bryce and love him the best she could from up above. I had already vowed to make sure that he knew that his whole life.

He _would_ know her. Because I would tell her every story I had of her. How we met. How she always made me smile. When we first moved in together. How I finally got up the courage to ask her to be my wife. Our wedding. Our lives as actors. How she could sing like the birds. How that sparkle she got when she found out she was pregnant never really left her eyes.

He _would_ know. I would make sure of that.

I looked down at my son, our son, and was met with piercing blue eyes that in that second looked wiser than three short months. But from that gaze I pulled myself together.

I shuddered and looked up determinedly, eyes hard and a grimace plastered on my face.

But my words were not nearly as convincing as my stature.

"Yes," I whispered.

When the doctor turned his back, I picked up Sonny's hand and kissed each of her fingers, one by one, lingering on the ring finger of her left hand. That ring had always made her smile.

"_Oh my god." She gasped as I slowly bent down on one knee. We were alone in the park by our house, and by her face I could tell that she knew what was coming._

"_Sonny, you are the love of my life. And I don't want to live it any longer without you being mine completely." I smiled sincerely keeping my eyes locked with hers. "Will you marry me?" I flicked open the small black velvet box and held it out to her. Her hand was clasped over her mouth and in the fading light from the sun going down combined with the light from the street lamps I could see her eyes glistening._

"_Absolutely." She breathed out swallowing slowly and reaching out her shaky left hand. I stood and grinned plucking the think gold banned ring from the box and slipping it onto her third finger from the right, straightening it out so that the princess cut diamond surrounded by the little sapphires was just barely catching the dim light. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever…" She trailed off looking down at it with her mouth just slightly ajar._

"_It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said watching her closely, drinking in her every feature, and locking the image in my head so that I could pull it back up whenever I wanted._

"_I love you." I said embracing her gently and placing my chin on top of her head. She kissed my jaw sweetly before replying._

"_You _know_ that I love you."_

The doctor unplugged the ventilator and leaned forward gently removing the tubing from her mouth and nose. I pressed Bryce close into my shoulder and he turned his head watching the flashing warning lights from all the machines before dropping his gaze down to his mother. I kissed his cheek and silently prayed to myself. For strength, for guidance, for Sonny to be safe.

I never once thought that I would be watching her fade away, death never crossed my mind if I could help it. I still wanted to naively believe that people my age were too young to die. That kind of thing just didn't happen. But as I looked down at her tired face I felt a sense of calm oddly overcome me. I wasn't breathing hard or too fast. My hand had stopped shaking. The tears were long gone, having refused to make another appearance. My nerves were fried as it was and they stilled in the silence of the room that even Bryce respected.

The doctor slipped from the room along with all my tension and I leaned close to her and uttered a soft,

"I love you." Before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, letting my lips linger for a moment. The feeling of qualm that spread throughout the room steadied my nervous head and held together my aching heart.

It was just the three of us. My perfect family. The two people that would forever have a solid claim to each half of my heart, one of which seemed to be ripping away. For the peaceful moment, Sonny, Bryce and I, together as it should be. Even if it was only lasting for a single instant, that was slipping too quickly out of my grasp.

The steady beeping of the heart rate monitor wavered, slowing gradually, and I held on to Sonny's hand for dear life.

_You've forgotten  
>About us<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so be honest, who cried? Even if your eyes got a little glassly let me know cuz I want to see if I'm just a big loser and cried while editing this chapter or if I actaully managed to write a decent sad story. Wow, just barely scanned up the page a bit and felt a little teary, I'm an uber wuss... :) <strong>

**So, did ya like the ending? Want an epilogue? I kind of want to write one, but I won't unless you tell me you want one. Otherwise this is the end for this story. It was good while it lasted haha ;) Oh, by the way how did I do on the whole song fic aspect? Like I said, never done one so...yeah. Not sure. **

**Love you guys! **

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


	10. Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, I was so thrilled for all the notifications I got! A bunch of people asked for an epilogue, so I hope this will suffice! Now you have to remember that this is a SAD story, written by ME, so that might give you a clue as to how the ending is going to be...sorry...**

**Hope you like it anyways! And thanks to all the people who said they cried...hahah :)**

_But the beeping didn't stop. Sure it got slower, but then after staying at the same pace for two, three, four, five beats it climbed bit by bit to a regular pace. I lifted up my head at looked at Sonny in confusion. Her body was still perfectly still, there was no sound coming from her lips. But when my gaze trailed over her eyes it was met with the deep brown coloring of her irises._

"_No," I breathed out, blinking my eyes thinking I was seeing something. But when they opened again she was still looking at me face, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "This can't be-"I couldn't form a complete sentence; my heart was beating around so erratically. So instead I jammed my finger down on the call nurse button attached to the wall._

"_Can I help you with something?" The nurse said guardedly entering the room, but when her eyes fell on her patient she gasped. "Oh, my, I…" She turned quickly and called out into the hallway for a doctor. I let my eyes drop back down to Sonny and smiled in bewilderment. Her gaze crossed over me and down and at first I was confused at why she suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and frowned, silently sobbing. That's when I looked to where she had been looking and saw Bryce still quietly sitting in my arms with his blonde eyebrows furrowed deeply. I brought him closer to her, leaning in so that he was looking right at her. _

"_Bryce, guess who woke up." I said in a choked voice. "Say hi to mommy." Of course he couldn't really, but Sonny looked at him with admiration, and I knew that if she could speak or move in this moment that she would be just as dumbstruck._

_I squeezed her hand gently and her pain filled eyes met mine._

"_I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I know you're scared." I moved my hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear. "I am too."_

"_Wow, okay." The doctor said coming into the room at a brisk face and looking just as confused as I was. "This was unexpected." He proceed to check over Sonny, moving her arms and legs, checking her heart beat himself, testing her functions._

"_I don't know what to say. This is absolutely a miracle." He said in a bemused voice staring at me and smiling. "She's obviously awake, and responding to noise and vision stimulants, like any other coma patient who's woken up." He shook his head. "I'd assume, although I really can't be certain, that she'll get her mobility and vocal abilities back progressively." I looked down at her and grinned._

"_Did you hear that? You're going to be up and helping me chase this guy down in no time."_

"Chad! He's headed for the door again!" I shook myself out of my memories, jumped up off the couch and raced into the hall to block off the front door as Bryce came unstably bounding in from the kitchen.

"Nice try," I said scooping him up and taking him back into the room he had just come running in from. "Who thought you to open doors anyways? That was a dumb idea." I said tickling him and settling him into a high chair that he hadn't mastered an escape from yet.

"Don't look at me." Sonny said holding up her hands defensively and slowly walking over to join me in sitting at the kitchen table. She couldn't go fast, or long distances, but she had come so far in the last eight months that she seemed an entirely different person. Just like me. I took her hand in mine and grinned as she sat completely focused on Bryce in his highchair.

"Hey, you still here?" I said softly, and she jumped in surprise as she came back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just…" But I understood, even if she couldn't find the right words to explain it. She still disappeared sometimes, thinking, being confused. It had taken a lot of explaining, and tears to get her caught up with what she had missed. She still got upset that she hadn't been here for his first hour, day, month. That she had left me alone for so long. She blamed herself even though I had told her so many times that it would never be her fault. I met Sonny's eyes and saw they were shining like they do so often.

"Mama!" Bryce shouted banging his hands on the plastic tray of his highchair. Sonny smiled and wiped her eyes quickly.

"That's right, I'm right here." She said smiling; I had made sure that that was the first word he learned.

"Out! Out!" He protested shoving against the tray and growling in frustration.

"Did daddy trap you? Now why would he do that." She cooed reaching forward and tapping his nose while laughing.

"Out!" He shouted again.

"I don't know little man. Are you going to run off again?" I asked skeptically and the little 'mini me' as Sonny said giggled.

"No!"

"Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that then." I said unbuckling him and setting him carefully on his feet on the tiled floor.

"No!" He yelled before darting off again for the hallway.

"Hey!" I laughed standing up and heading after him. I caught up to him in three strides, picking him up and spinning him around.

"No! No!" He said laughing hysterically. I stopped and ruffled his dirty blonde hair lovingly. "Mama!" He shouted as Sonny appeared in the hallway, leaning against the wall and grinning.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here."

**AN: Well? Well? Good enough ending? I did tell you that it was a SAD story written by ME, so really how did you think it was going to end? I can't kill someone off for the life of me (ironic am I right?). Hope it was a good read! Thanks to everyone who read it! Love you guys!**

**Cheers!**

**RedHeaded4Always**


End file.
